Chocolate and Love Letters
by Abandoned-At-Sea
Summary: A collection of Valentines stories for my friends' gifts! Enjoy you guys!
1. For EpicPikaRawr: ChasexLuna

**Hiya guys! Valentines Day is around the corner and I decided to make a collection! Enjoy!**

**For- EpicPikaRawr **

**Couple- ChasexLuna**

**My brother and friend from Ushi!**

**Also I do not own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p>Luna leaned up and looked at the clock, 10:30am. Today was Valentines day and she was going to spend it with Chase. Luna got up and put on her yellow sundress, then headed to the bathroom.<p>

Luna picked up several daisies to put in her poofy pink hair and pulled it up in pig tails.

In the tailor's Candace and Shelly was talking to Akari, Luna's friend about a dress. "Hey Luna!" Akari called to her. Luna waved and smiled at Akari, Luna waved goodbye to her family to begin to Chase's house. Luna got Chase a box of orange candy, which Chase loved.

Luna had a worried look on her face, because the fact that Maya would not talk to her after she found out Chase and Luna dated. Luna looked up in the sky at the clouds, one shaped like a heart.

As Luna got close to Chase's door, she seen Renee with Toby and Jin with Anissa, each time she passed a couple she would smile and wave. Today was a day to spend with your loved ones and enjoy the time.

Luna knocked on Chase's door. "Coming!" called a voice in the house. Chase opened the door to see Luna smiling at him. Chase hugged Luna and smiled, "Happy Valentines day Chase!" Luna said handing him the heart shaped box. Chase smiled at Luna and opened the box, Inside was orange chocolates shaped like hearts with vanilla and chocolate glaze.

Luna walked into Chase's house and it smelled like chocolate. Chase walked into the kitchen and handed Luna a bouquet of roses with a note-

_Happy Valentines Day Luna!_

_-Chase _

Before Luna could speak, Chase handed her a pink heart shaped box, Inside was chocolate suckers but only made of chocolate, they had hearts covered them.

Luna hugged Chase around the neck and smiled at him. "Happy Valentines Day my dear Luna." Chase whispered in her ear. Luna's face got hot as Chase said that. "Happy Valentines Day to you too."

In the kitchen Chase cooked up things like salad, pizza, and a cake. Luna sat at the table and watched as Chase finished a rice ball, he was a great cook. Luna hopped up from her chair and helped Chase carry the food to the table. It was now atleast 2:00pm and Luna was starving!

"Its finished!" Chase cheered. Luna stood up and walked over to a cabinet to grab two plates, two cups, and two forks. Chase smiled at Luna as she walked over to the counter to set the things down.

"How was your day?" Luna asked looking at Chase.

"Its been great. It got better when you arrived!"

Luna started to finish her food then smiled, "Love you!"

Today was the best Valentines day ever.

Luna sat on Chase's couch and looked at his eyes, "I love you too." Chase simply said.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it Pika?:D Good if you do ^-^<strong>

**Anyways more stories to come! Bye guys!**


	2. For Nicole: GillxMolly

Hello** again! So on to the next couple! **

**This story is for Nicole! Nicole happy Valentines Day! Oh and this is all im getting you :D**

**For- Nicole**

**Couple- GillxMolly**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**

* * *

><p>Molly knocked on the door to Hamilton's and Gill's house, today was Valentines Day and Gill had a present for Molly.<p>

Hamilton smiled when he opened the door to find Molly with two gift bags in hand. "Happy Valentines Day Mayor!" Molly shouted handing him a red bag. "Why thank you Molly!" Inside the bag was chocolate trouffles with a note that said Happy Valentines Mayor!

Molly looked around the big house for a minute then back at the mayor, "Where is Gill?"

"Oh heavens! I forgot to tell you he was meeting you at your house!"

Molly looked puzzled, "But I told him I was coming to his house!"

"He is stubborn though! Bye Molly!"

Molly waved goodbye to the mayor and started to head to her farmhouse, but Maya stopped her.

"Happy Valentines Day Molly! I got you this!" Maya handed Molly a small rose locket and on the inside it said, "Best friends"

"Maya I love it! Now I feel bad I couldn't get you anything!"

Maya smiled at Molly and took an identical necklace out of her apron pocket, "Oh its okay! Miyra made these and I decided to give you one!" With that Maya put hers around her neck and picked up the charm and looked at it.

Molly smiled and did the same with the necklace, Molly's rose was red and Maya's was pink.

"I'm sorry to cut you off Maya, but Gill is waiting on me at my house!"

"Its okay! Goodbye Molly, and Happy Valentines Day!"

Molly nodded happily and turned to walk but someone else stopped her.

"Hey Molly! Happy Valentines Day!" The voice came from Kathy, who was holding a small box.

"Here this is for you!" Kathy handed Molly the box that was a little bigger than a chocolate box.

Molly smiled at the box and opened it, inside layed a spray bottle with Molly's favorite sent "Twilight Woods".

Molly jumped up and hugged Kathy. "I feel bad! People keep giving me stuff but I can't give back!"

Kathy laughed and smiled, "Its okay! You always give everybody something, its better to give than recieve I say!"

Molly thanked Kathy and she waved goodbye. Molly was half way down the bridge when she heard a new voice.

"Hey..Molly...H-happy Valentines D-Day." Molly turned around to see Candace holding a bag out to Molly.

Molly smiled and took the bag. Inside was her favorite candy "Kit-Kats" Molly smiled and thanked Candace.

_Today has been pretty hectic, I have got alot of things! Im glad I got great friends!_

Molly walked up the path to her farmhouse, seeing Gill sitting on the fence looking at the stars.

"Im sorry im late..." Molly frowned.

Gill looked down and saw the brown head holding a bag out to him. Gill just smiled and shook his head, "Your not late. I decided to come here anyway."

Gill grabbed the bag and took it from Molly. Inside was tomato bites which was his favorite, and a book. Gill looked at Molly and smiled.

"I love this Molly!" Now turn around and let me give you your present.

Molly smiled at Gill and turned around.

"Raise up your hair." Gill whispered.

Molly took one hand and grabbed her curly hair into a messy bun on her head. Gill grabbed a necklace from his pocket and snapped it onto Molly's neck. The necklace was shapped like a guitar, which was Molly's favorite instrument and on the back it had, "I love you Molly"

Molly looked down at the necklace and back at Gill. Molly was pretty speechless about the necklace.

Gill stood there looking at Molly for a good few seconds and finally chocked out a question. "Do you..like it?"

Molly looked up at Gill and what came out a whisper, "I don't like it Gill..I love it..just like you."

Gill's face got real hot when Molly put her arms around his neck.

"Happy Valentines Day Gill."

"Happy Valentines Day Molly."

* * *

><p><strong>And finished:D! You like it? Hmmm O.o? Well anyways yes this is all you will get! ^0^ Bye now!<strong>


	3. For Cherry Blossom: NeilxMichelle

**Okay this is a specail pairing that im doing.**

**You guys know the new Harvest Moon thats coming out right? Well I was asked for this pairing that we like to call Neichelle. **

**For- Cherry Blossom**

**Pairing- NeilxMichelle**

**Cherry is a friend from the Ushi forums! So enjoy Cherry!**

**-I also do not own Harvest Moon or the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

* * *

><p>Michelle was getting ready for a performance, it was Valentines Day and it looks like she was spending it alone again this year. Michelle looked at her reflection in the mirror, her pink pigtails was curled at the bottom and her makeup was still perfect. Michelle smiled at the reflection and heard someone back stage.<p>

"W-who is there?" She called out. She knew it could not be her manager, because she was sick. And noone else was there or should be.

Michelle heard a swift bit of wind run passed her, as she turned around she seen a boy right before her. His hair was blonde and he wore a red jacket and black pants.

"W-who are you? I got a show coming up in 20 minutes so make it snappy." Michelle snapped her pink polished nails infront of the boy's face.

The boy let out a small laugh, "Heh..I will be preforming to tonight, im Neil. Anyways I live in the same town as you so get used to seeing me alot more." Neil's lips turned into a small smile.

"Wow. Okay? This is important to me why?" Michelle grimmaced.

"Because! If they find out that I am a rocker, I will leave okay? I run the pet shop so see ya then..."

All of a sudden the lights went out. Then Michelle heard screaming of the people outside. "Whats going on?" Michelle said to noone in the room. She looked around to see if Neil was still there, nope gone.

Michelle peaked outside to see what was happening, the whole concert ground's lights flickered and stuff started to fall. Michelle leaned down in horror, things started to fall from the walls and the celleings. Michelle screamed as a huge spotlight started to fall, she could not move from fear.

"Michelle hold on!" She heard a voice call. Before she knew it, she was unconcious.

Michelle leaned up to see a blonde head holding hers.

"N-Neil...where am I? What happened?" Michelle started to freak out.

"Chill, I saved you from a huge spotlight from crushing you, and uhm..I don't know what happened..The effect person started to go insane..."

Michelle noticed Neil was still holding her, and her face turned as pink as her hair.

"Oh uh..." Neil pushed Michelle off him and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ya know..Its Valentines Day. So here hold out your hand."

Neil held out a hand as Michelle put a red and pink cloth in his hand. Michelle waved her pink and white staff above them.

"Hocus Pocus!"

Two beautiful red and pink roses was there, before his very own eyes.

"Whoa...your..good." Neil looked at the flowers in his hand and took the pink one and stuck it in Michelle's pink locks.

"Thank you for your company." Michelle started to stand up but Neil started to sing.

_The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere, cause I will dose off safe and soundly, but I'll miss your arms around me. I will send a postcard to you dear cause I wish you where here.._

Michelle had a graceful look on her face as she heard the tune from the boy. "I never thought you sung that kind of music, I guess you do have a soft side with music also."

Michelle walked up and grabbed Neil by the neck.

"Happy Valentines Day Neil."

* * *

><p><strong>And done:D! What you think Cherry?(: Anyways Happy Valentines Day!<strong>


	4. For Lunadora and Fanta: CamxLillian

**For- Lunadora and Fanta**

**-Luna and Fanta are from the Ushi forum. Lunadora has a fanfiction so check her out too!**

**Pairing- CamxLillian**

* * *

><p>Lillian sat glaring into the Goddess pond, today was pretty tiring and she wanted to rest. Lillian sat with her legs crossed holding her head in hands. Valentines Day was good, she gave out alot of chocolate and flowers along with stuffed animals.<p>

Lillian layed back to look at the stars and the sky. Lillian missed one thing, but it was Monday, Cam couldn't spend it with her at all. Lillian sighed and leaned up. The pond sparkled at night, which was a pretty effect with a full moon.

Flowers danced on the surface of the pond, many was different than the ones she has ever seen. Lillian than took out Cam's bouquet she made him and set it in her lap, the thought of him made her upset.

Suddenly the bushes started to rumble. Lillian thought it was a small rabbit, but this was much bigger. Lillian turned around and seen Cam, standing right above her. Cam sat down beside Lillian and looked into the pond. Lillian wondered why he was not in the city.

"I thought you stayed in the city Mondays?"

"Yea...but I forgot something.."

Lillian saw what was infront of her, which was 3 red roses in a row. Red roses meant love, and 3 meant "I Love You." Lillian looked at the roses to noticed they was probably top quality. Lillian handed Cam the bouquet she made, it was 3 red and 3 pink roses.

"Ash said it looked great, but I wouldn't belive it. I told him that its not as great as the ones you make."

"They are wonderful. Thanks.."

Lillian glared at the pond and noticed a pinkish purple flower in the center of the pond.

"Cam, what kind of flower is that?" Lillian pointed to the flower.

"Its called a Lilly, its beautiful isn't it?"

Lillian nodded in agreement.

"Its just like you Lillian, pure and bright. Add beautiful along with it."

Lillian's face got hot when those words came out of Cam's mouth. Was she hearing things?

"R-Really?.."

Cam's cheeks got a red color, and he nodded.

"Thank you for being here tonight with me." Lillian said to Cam.

"Uhm Lillian, can you stand up for a second...?"

Lillian nodded as she grabbed Cam's hand to help her get up.

Cam reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue feather.

"Lillian...this is what I forgot..."

Lillian's face got hot and her heart stopped.

"So...is it a yes..?"

Lillian nodded and finally could talk.

"Yes! I will accept!"

Cam grabbed Lillian and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Lillian...Happy Valentines Day."

"I love you too Cam, and Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished!:D Aww the ending its just...Aww XD Anyways hope you guys like it!<strong>


	5. For Selphie Sama: CliffxClaire

**I like it like that, Yea one more time!**

**Whoops hello again guys ^-^ Im in a great mood and im bout to do a new pairing!:D**

**For- Selphie Sama**

**Pairing- CliffxClair**e

* * *

><p>Claire watched as Cliff was walking passed her farmhouse. Cliff was very queit and quite shy around people, which is why he only usually talked to Claire. Claire smiled as he walked real fast, he did not like to be noticed.<p>

"Hiya Cliff! Happy Valentines Day!" Claire yelled out waving towards him.

Cliff smiled and waved back. His brown bangs was in his eyes. Claire headed over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Claire...I...Can't...Breathe.." Cliff choked out.

"Whoops! I'm sorry but today is my favorite holiday!"

Cliff looked at the blonde with a confused look, "Why? Do you have anyone to spend it with this year?"

Claire just shook her head. "Not this year, but I love this holiday because you spread love."

Cliff looked at his feet and back at Claire, "Well, uhm...If you have no one to spend it with...will you accompany me tonight..?" Cliff's heart skipped a beat when he asked, but he knew it was worth it.

Claire's blue eyes lit up. "Sure! So about 6:00?"

Cliff smiled and nodded. He planned on giving her a gift that he had, and he finally worked up the courage to ask her.

Claire walked back to water her crops. She thought about just happened and why did it happen? Did Cliff like her more than a friend now? Did he really want to step it up? Claire's questions flooded her head as she worked, as she finished she layed in her pasture looking at the sky. The sky was brighter than usual, which made Claire's mood better.

It suddenly came to Claire, she wanted to give Cliff a valentines day gift. She worked on a chocolate box, and a red bouquet with brown paper.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Cliff stood at Claire's door, his face was hot.

"Coming!" Claire shouted.

Claire slowly opened the door with the bouquet laying on her vanity.

"Oh its 6:00 already? Oh well, come in!"

Cliff slowly walked in and looked around Claire's small home. It was a ranch theme and it was homely.

"Oh uh...Claire I got you something.." Cliff handed Claire a giftbag.

Inside the bag was a pink rose and a heart box with vanilla covered candy and a card.

Claire smiled at the things infront of her and hugged Cliff.

"Claire...your...choking...me..again..!"

Claire jerked away and walked to her vanity. She finished tying a red boa on it and handed it to Cliff.

"Its not the best..but I hope you like it.."

Cliff smiled and looked at the bouquet. It had detail and could easily be seen it took a good while.

Claire and Cliff sat on the fence outside Claire's house looking at the sky.

"Uhm Cliff...What do you think of..me?"

Cliff stared at Claire for atleast a minute then snapped into reality.

"Whats not to like about you Claire..."

Claire's cheeks turned a pink color and she looked at Cliff.

"Do you...mean it...?"

Cliff smiled and nodded.

Claire leaned over and kissed Cliff's cheek. "Happy Valentines Day Cliff.."

"Happy Valentines Day Claire."

* * *

><p><strong>And done:D!<strong>

**Its not the best because im getting a writers block, but hope you like it!**


	6. For Floopy and Genesis: LukexAkari

**Anyways here we go again!:D**

**For- Floopyrocks and GenesisLove**

**Pairing- LukexAkari**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Luke wake up!" Bo screamed trying to pull the blue haired boy off the bed.<p>

"But its Saturday! Leave me alone Bo!"

Bo picked up his pillow and threw it at Luke, he didn't budge. Bo took Luke's cover, still nothing. Bo got up beside Luke's face and yelled, "HAVE YOU FORGOT ITS VALENTINES DAY? BECAUSE AKARI WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AND ALL THAT KINDA STUFF!"

Luke popped up as soon as he heard the name "Akari". Luke got up stretching his relaxed body and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt good to his tan skin, and today was a special day, so he needed to hurry.

Luke ran into the kitchen, "Hiya Pops! Good morning Bo! Ahh pancakes!" Luke sat down infront of the food and started to gulp everything down, he was a fast eater and ate alot, but he was still skinny.

"Luke slow down! Your gonna choke!" Dale yelled. Luke gave him a toothy grin and shook his head, "Im not gonna choke Pops! Chill out!"

After Luke finished off his breakfast, he walked to the bridge, to meet Akari. Luke walked slower than usual, something was bothering him, but what? He shook his head trying to make the feeling go away but it didn't help.

"Hiya Luke!" Akari called waving. Luke waved back and ran towards her way.

"Happy Valentines Day Akari!" Luke yelled picking her up and spinning her around. Akari laughed as hard as she could, her face red from laughing. When Luke put her back to the ground, she was still super dizzy.

Akari fell onto Luke's chest, causing her to turn red once again. Luke laughed and put his arms around her, "Its Valentines Akari! Share the LOVE!" Luke bursted out laughing after he said that.

Akari slowly picked up a bag she dropped and handed it to Luke, on the inside was mayonaise and spinach. "THANK YOU AKARI! I LOVE THIS" Luke yelled. Akari stood there laughing, not sure what else to do.

Luke handed Akari a small gift bag and smiled, inside was a red rose and a diamond.

"Whoa! This is...beautiful! Luke how did you get it?"

Luke smiled at her, "Did you forget my bestfriend is Owen? He took me there because he wanted to get Kathy one also!"

Akari smiled and gave Luke another hug.

"Thanks for visiting Luke! I will see ya later!"

Luke stood there frozen. He had one last thing for Akari, but he was nervous.

"Uhm.."

Akari looked up, "Yes?"

"C-Can you c-c-come with m-me...?"

Akari smiled and nodded. Luke took her under the big tree and smiled at her.

"Uhm Luke...why are we here?"

As soon as Akari could get that out of her mouth, Luke was holding another box, it was a long black box. Luke opened the box, and Akari's eyes got huge.

"Akari, will you marry me? I love you and always will, but if you say no...it will hurt..."

Akari squealed in delight and hugged Luke tightly.

"Yes!"

Luke got a huge grin on his face, and he fist pumped in the air

"AWESOME! Lets go tell Pops and Bo!"

* * *

><p><strong>It was not as long as others, but I hope you guys enjoy!<strong>

**Happy Valentines Day!**


	7. For KitKat 'n Beef: HiroxLillian

**Lalala:D! So today im in a okay mood and I'm typing up a story so who is the lucky one?:D**

**For- Kit-Kat 'n Beef**

**Pairing- HiroxLillian**

* * *

><p>Lillian walked out her farmhouse to tend to her crops, she has been here atleast 3 years now and Hiro was her bestfriend. Lillian remembered today was their first day meeting 3 seasons ago, but also Valentines Day. Lillian had Hiro some icecream and chocolate, which was what he liked.<p>

Lillian stretched out her arms and yawned, she was excited about today because Hiro wanted to take her out to eat.

"Ugh..Im tired!" Lillian stammpered walking to lean on the barn's door.

Lillian looked at her watch, it was only 10:00, not late at all. She remembered when she first moved here, she had to choose between two towns to live in and she always loved to plant things, so Konohana was her choice. She met Hiro once after she passed out from working, she woke up in the clinic and Hiro told her what happened. Lillian ran her fingers through her light brown hair and looked up, she sorta liked Hiro more than a friend.

Lillian pushed her body off the barn door and crossed her arms occupied by the nature, she gazed up at the trees and at the flowers and back at her farmhouse path. Lillian started to head towards the clinic, when Dirk ran into her.

"Yo Lilly! You got a letter!" Dirk was pretty cheery like usual. Dirk rumaged through his messenger bag and found a silver envelope and handed it to Lillian.

"Thanks Dirk! Oh and Happy Valentines Day!"

"Thanks Lilly! Oh and you too! Im in a hurry so bye!" and with that Dirk was off.

Lillian studdied the letter, it was a metalic silver and the evelope glittered, on the front was a big pink heart sticker that had her name in it. Lillian wondered who it could be, but opened it up anyway.

_-Dear Lillian_

_Would you accompany tonight on the mountain summit? It would be rather splendid if you could come. _

_Thank you in advance._

_-Hiro_

Lillian smiled at the letter and dropped it in her rucksack and headed to Yun's teahouse. She smilled and waved at Dr. Ayame and seen Ying sitting on the cherry blossom tree with Rahi _They are so cute together.. _Yun was inside making all sorts of Chocolate and Candy, and putting them in boxes.

"Hello Yun, how are you today?" Lillian called looking at the candy.

"Im doing good dear! Just finishing up the chocolate boxes!"

Lillian looked at a heart shaped white candy box, "Yun, may I by this one?"

Yun leaned up and walked over to which one Lillian was looking at, "Of course, let me ring that up for you!"

Lillian bought the candy and put it in her rucksack, she had quite a while to waist so she went to go write in a diary under the tree. It was quite peaceful for her and she begain to write about her "Date" with Hiro. Lillian felt the wind brush against her face, a cherry blossom landed in her lap.

Lillian studied the blossom and stuck it in her hair, time to meet up with Hiro.

Lillian climbed the mountain, it was always full of great nature around it. As she got closer to the summit, she seen Hiro swinging his hair out his eyes.

"Good afternoon Lillian, how are you on this fine afternoon?" Hiro asked reaching for her hand.

"I'm doing great!" Lillian reached for Hiro's hand and her cheeks got hot.

Hiro handed Lillian a white rose with a note attatched to the bottom.

_Lillian, will you be my valentine?_

Lillian read the note and handed Hiro the gift she got him, "Why Lillian, this is splendid!"

"Hiro, yes."

Hiro looked at the woman confused and gave her a puzzling look.

"I will be your valentine, will you be mine?"

Hiro's eyes lit up. He grabbed Lillian's waste and hugged her.

Lillian looked into Hiro's eyes, she wanted a kiss..but she did not want to tell him.

Hiro kissed Lillian's cheeks, which made her more red.

Hiro smiled and at Lillian, and he slowly pressed his lips to hers.

"Lillian...I...I-I..Love...y-you."

Lillian looked up in shock, but slowly wrapped her arms around the young doctor in training.

"I love you too Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Done!:D and hoped you liked it!<strong>

**Happy Valentines Day Kat!**


	8. For BizaareBazaare: DirkxGretel

**Its been a while since I last posted so, IM BACK!:D Im listening to Green Day in the back so I will try not to space out O.o...anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**For- BizaareBazaar**

**Pairing- DirkxGretel**

* * *

><p>Dirk banged his head on the kitchen table causing Ivan to get fustrated. "Why are you banging your head on a table? Get happy! It's Valentines Day!" Dirk gave Ivan a death glare and went back to banging his head. Ivan's brown hair was now infront of Dirk's face. "Look, your going to actually TRY to get up and go give Gretel something..before I do."<p>

Dirk looked straight up at his brother, "You wouldn't!"

"I would. If you actually want to have a battle then fine, but I wanted to spend Valentines with Freya."

Dirk looked up at him and nodded, "I'm going, I'm going." Dirk's emerald green eyes looked at his brother with a glare and headed for the door, he hoped Ivan would not say anything to embarrass him. "Have fun little brother." Ivan sung out. "Man, I'm 2 years younger than you." Dirk slammed the door behind him.

Dirk headed inside the cafe, with the smell of chocolate feeling his nose. "Welcome Dirk! I told you, today is your day off! So go!" Dirk shook his head at Joan, "I'm here to buy some chocolate for someone." Marian giggled and pulled out a pink heart box. "No need to pay, it will be on me!" Dirk shook his head and pulled out 568 G and handed it to Joan. "If I blow up the Cafe by accedent, You MAY wanna keep that." Joan's eyes lit n horror and she just nodded.

Dirk laughed all the way out the Cafe, Dirk was actually a pretty good cook, unlike the girl Maya they hired awhile back, he did not want to remember it either. Dirk held the Box and headed towards Raul's store.

"Hello Raul, do you by any chance have some red carnations?" Raul headed to his room and started to toss things around.

"Now where did I put that?"

BAM! BANG! WOOSH! SNAP!

Dirk's eyes got big as he threw things around.

"Here they are young boy!" Raul handed Dirk a flower boquet and smiled.

"Why do you not go visit Marian?" Raul's face turned the color of Dirk's hat. Dirk gave Raul a smirk and a small laugh, "Later man!" Dirk looked toward Freya's house and sure enough, Ivan was already there. Dirk bursted out laughing because Ivan never went out with anyone, even though he had good looks. Dirk was a spitting image of Ivan, his hair was the same color but his eyes came from his mom. Dirk had his mom's features and Ivan had their dad's.

Dirk looked in the skye and smiled at it. Today may work out good, so he headed towards Gretel's farm. The outside was quiet and he wondered where Gretel was. He walked towards her house and noticed her sitting on the bench, way to the back.

"Why are you sitting here?" Dirk asked.

Gretel's frown turned into a smile and patted the spot beside her, meaning to tell Dirk to sit down. Dirk sat beside Gretel and watched her look down.

"You look down, whats wrong Gretel?" Dirk protested.

Gretel's eyes began to sting and she leaned her head down, she could not get what was wrong, so Dirk hugged her. Gretel's sobs got louder and she suddenly stopped.

"My brother's death anniversary is today. He was killed in a car wreck comming back from a Valentines party at his girlfriend's house, he promised he would be back...but a cop knocked on our door saying he passed away. I was 14 at the time, and he was 17..."

Dirk noticed that Dirk and Gretel was 17 now and he knew that was hard. "I'm here for you." Dirk handed her the things he got her and pulled out a flower from the boquet and stuck it in her hat. Gretel's cheeks turned a light pink and smiled.

Dirk took his thumb and wiped her tears away. "Better?"

Gretel pressed her body against his chest and replied,

"Now its better."

* * *

><p><strong>And done~ Tell me what you think Biz:D!<strong>


	9. For TwilightCrystal: IvanxGretel

**Back again. So I was asked to do a new fanfict today and well I decided to finish most of them~**

**For-twilightcrystal**

**Pairing-IvanxGretel**

* * *

><p>Ivan walked from his job in the city. Ivan was a tutor for the children in the city and for Cindy and Lauren in Zephyr Town. The sky was a light orange with pink, it had been a long day. Valentines Day was today and the children made him want to go visit Gretel.<p>

Freya caught up with Ivan and stood beside him, "Whats wrong Ivan?" Ivan shook his head and looked back up, "Just tired." The sun was going down and the sky was becoming dark. Gretel's farm house light was still on and he seen movement in the windows. When Ivan started to walk up the path, he put his hand on the bracelet in his poket, he bought it for Gretel and he never had the real courage to give it to her.

Ivan took his free hand and knocked on Gretel's door, he then heard foot steps come towards the door. "Why hello Ivan, please come in." Ivan smiled and walked passed the woman. He looked around the house, it was pretty cozy he thought. "Take a seat and relax, I will make us some tea." Ivan nodded and sat in a chair with papers in his lap. He had to grade the children's test paper tonight which stressed him out occasionally.

Gretel walked from the kitchen and handed Ivan some tea and sat down beside him.

"Uhm Gretel..Do you like someone?" Ivan blurted out.

Gretel's snow boats slid on the floor and she looked at Ivan, "Yes, but I belive he just wants to be friends with me." Ivan nodded and smiled at her, but his stomach twisted. "And you?" Gretel asked.

Ivan's face felt hot and his hair covered his eyes. "Are you sick Ivan?" Gretel put her hand on Ivan's forehead.

"No..I'm blushing." Gretel raised her eyebrow and smiled at him, "Why?"

Ivan stood up and took out the bracelet in his pocket, he slowly grabbed her arm and put it on her wrist.

Gretel looked at the bracelet, on it had the words in plain sight, "I love you."

Gretel took Ivan around his neck and gave him a hug.

"How long has this been going on Ivan?"

Ivan scratched the back of his head, "Every since I layed my eyes on you."


	10. For Rose Petals: DennyxLanna

**I escape into the darkness to much and never update. Anyways Im back:D**

**Okay so I had this idea when I was playing Sunshine Islands and thought it came out well. Sooo here we go:D!**

**For: Dream Of Rose Petals**

**Pairing: DennyxLanna**

* * *

><p>Lanna leaned over to pick up the bucket of fish, for the dinner she was making for Denny. This year, she decided to make Valentines dinner for him. Denny was on a ship heading back to homeland, he had to go find more rare fish. Lanna looked into the bucket and tilted her head, she hoped it was enough for the two of them. Lanna looked around the island and she seen everyone with someone, she smiled when she saw Charlie with Eliza. Lanna walked into the house and sat down the bucket on the table and walked into the kitchen. Lanna reached into a cabinet and grabbed oil and shortning. She grabbed bread crumbs and butter from the fridge, she decided to make a fish soup.<p>

Lanna put oil and butter in the pan, and put it on an eye of the stove. The butter began to simmer and melt down. Lanna slumped over the counter and sighed _its been three days Denny. How are you making it? I miss you.. _Lanna rolled the fish in bread crumbs and threw one in the pan. The smell started to make her mouth water, she has not ate well for a few days from worrying about Denny. She put on the soup to the side and stirred it slowly, it smelled great. Lanna turned around to look out the window, she frowned when she saw it was a different boat that had Chelsea and Will on it. _Will you be home to be with me Denny? I want you here with me. _Lanna frowned at the thought of eating the food on Valentines alone.

Another boat came in with tourist. Lanna got more and mor fustrated as they floated in. She slowly flipped the fish and stirred the soup, her eyes came to tears. She sat at the table with her head in one hand, looking out the window. She saw couples walking together holding hands, having picnics, and cooking. She gave up hope and put her head on the table and began to cry. Streams of tears ran down her eyes. She lifted her head and looked back out the window, still nothing. _Where are you Denny? _

The door slowly opened behind her and came Denny. Denny had a smile on his face as he walked behind Lanna and put his arms around her. Lanna suddenly turned around ad threw her arms around Denny. "I'm so sorry Lanna! I would have been home sooner bu-" Lanna cut him off as she began, "No need to explain, you are here now. Happy Valentines Day."

Lanna led him over to the stove and showed him what was cooked. Denny's eyes lit up. "You cooked this for us?" Lanna nodded and put her head on Denny's chest. Denny grabbed a bowl and put soup into his bowl. He layed a peice of breaded fish in his soup and sat at the table. Lanna sat infront of him with her bowl and smiled up at him. "Since its Valentines Day, I got you a gift. I found it on a different island so uhm here." Denny stood up and took out a ring with a pink stone that was shaped like a heart. He grabbed Lanna's hand and slipped it on her finger.

Lanna's eyes grew softer and she smiled. She handed Denny a necklace with a shark tooth on it and smiled, "Happy Valentines Day."

* * *

><p><strong>Its short but I hope you like it! I sat there and thought until I wanted to throw my computer xD<strong>

**Anyways Happy Valentines Day Rose!**


End file.
